


Self Indulgence

by orphan_account



Category: EXO (Band), NCT (Band)
Genre: Aftercare, BDSM, Bathing/Washing, Bruises, Bubble Bath, Cute Ending, Dom/sub, Domestic, Domestic Boyfriends, Domestic Fluff, Gen, Headcanon, Light Bondage, Light Masochism, Light Sadism, M/M, Masochism, Other, SMTown - Freeform, Sadism, Smut, Spanking, Sub Byun Baekhyun, dom jaehyun, sub baekhyun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:01:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27078460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Jaehyun as a soft sadist / subby boy BaekhyunThis is purely self-indulgent. I haven’t been able to get the image of Jaehyun staring at Baekhyun like that (from SMTOWN 2019) out of my mind since I saw it. Plus, that gif where Jaehyun stands next to Baekhyun and practically owns his hyungs arm, pulling it to him as if he's allowed to do that. Deadass did not do that to the other person he was standing next to. WHAT WAS THE REASON.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun, Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Byun Baekhyun
Comments: 2
Kudos: 22





	Self Indulgence

Headcanons because I'm a heathen for Dom!Jaehyun and sub!Baekhyun

[(you can read the short version and mental breakdown on twitter)](https://twitter.com/domsyub/status/1317750129819090945?s=20)

  * “I love when you suffer for me.” And he does. The tears falling out of Baekhyun’s eyes are pure ecstasy for Jaehyun. He’s wanted this for a long time. 
  * 10/10 would caress his hyung's face before slapping it. Hard. He’s too pretty not to. 
  * “You’re so beautiful hyung. No baby, don’t cry. Not yet.” Jaehyun says as he wipes away tears that have fallen from Baekhyun’s face. It sounds soft and gentle but then why is Jaehyun’s dick hard? 😭
  * “I like the way you bruise... for me. Only for me, right hyung?” Baekhyun whimpers but nods. He sounds like a puppy.
  * He thinks he’s a work of art. The one tied to the bed and the one standing above. It’s a good match.
  * Uses a fake pity voice that makes them both wet.
  * Gives Baekhyun a break in-between spankings to tease him. Jaehyun spanks a lot. Loves the way it makes Baekhyun’s skin blush, both above and below. Loves the way it makes him bruise.



  * Will use his hand for spankings because he loves the way skin on skin contact feels. Loves the way it makes Baekhyun ride up on the bed and the warmth it produces, friction between them..
  * Will also use a belt because he likes when Baekhyun cries out and what’s the point if he’s not going to bruise? After all, Jaehyun wants to see the markings of his work later. Wants others to see it too. 
  * Often spanks with restraints. He loves the marks it leaves on Baek’s delicate, slender wrists and ankles afterward.
  * “Wear shorts tomorrow hyung. At practice. You know why.” He smiles because he knows Baekhyun will do it, even if he holds reservations. Jaehyun’s not the only one that has a taste for what’s happening here and that makes his dick twitch.



  * Will sometimes spank without restraints, but only to see the older squirm more. Without physical restraints, it’s Baekhyun who has to practice restraint - and that can be hard for a puppy.
  * Wants to make Baekhyun hard and wanting, greedy, so he can struggle against his restraints but does not want him to cum. Will not allow him to cum. And as much as Baekhyun can be a little bratty, he's still obedient. ~~For the most part.~~
  * “Pretty babies can only cum when I allow it.”
  * Sometimes Baek can’t help but laugh, struggling to get away. It doesn’t take long before Jaehyun’s had enough and _**makes**_ him stay _**still**_.
  * Orgasm denial. All the time.
  * “No, you don’t get to cum today puppy.” To which Baekhyun whimpers and whines, pouts even more. And god does Jaehyun want to give in. Sometimes. But no, it’s much MUCH more fun when Baekhyun has to struggle the rest of the day with all that built-up need and want.
  * _**Loves**_ to hear Baek whine and whimper, like music to his ears. 
  * _**Loves**_ his hyung gagged. He doesn’t need or want any talking. Which can be hard because it’s Byun Baekhyun and he’s not exactly known for being quiet, not when he can get a reaction out of someone. But on the bed, table, couch, or anywhere Jaehyun chooses, Baekhyun knows the rules and he's smart enough to follow them. Then again... sometimes the reaction is worth it and Jaehyun knows that.
  * That’s what makes it fun. Did i mention Jaehyun loves a struggle?



  * Looks at Baekhyun like a little puppy, coos at him and pets him, but Baekhyun has to remember: animals don’t speak.
  * _**Loves**_ to overstimulate. Will overstimulate Baekhyun to the point of tears. He's so pretty, especially when he cries, and Jaehyun lets him know. 
  * “You cry so pretty baby.”
  * "You know I only hit you because you're pretty when you cry."



  * Aftercare is a nice bubble bath that the two of them can fit in. Jaehyun washing Baekhyun up as he stays in subspace, the older blowing bubbles at the younger, and humming as Jaehyun washes his hair.
  * Strawberry scented shampoo. 
  * Playtime ends with cuddles and a much deserved nap, Baekhyun fitting into Jaehyun’s chest like the little spoon he is. 



**Author's Note:**

> I’m telling you Doms can sense Baekhyun’s little subby twink ass from a mile away. And yes, we all do want to do something about it. I'll write a full fic soon because I need this in my life.


End file.
